Breathe Slowly
by AnnaFrancesca
Summary: My first ever attempt at writing smut, woo! x KylarxElene, Rated M


Kylar shut the door quietly. Stuck with his old habits, Elene didn't even hear the door close. She didn't even look up from what she was writing until she heard the wetboy speak her name quietly.

He moved forwards, still silent, and perched himself on the edge of the bed. He didn't look at her. The young woman looked up for a second, and then her gaze quickly dropped again. Pausing for a second, she folded up her writing equipment and, getting up, placed it daintily on the side table next to her.

"Kylar." If there was any emotion held in that word, he could not read it. She sat down on the side of the bed next to him, staring at the wall in front of her. Waiting. She didn't know what he was going to say.

She expected him to say something, at least. But this that not the case.

He took her hand, so small in his, and kissed it gently. He glanced up her her big brown eyes, that fluttered shut for a second as a hint of a blush crawled onto her face.

"Kylar..." She said again, but her words were met with a soft 'shh'. His left hand rested lightly, hesitantly on her knee as the hand holding hers moved upwards to tilt her chin up slightly. Elene thought for a second to move her head, but she didn't. She wasn't sure where this was headed. As obvious as it was, as much as a romantic she had always been, the actions of the last few years, the way things had gone... if it could happen, surely it would have done already. There had been doubt ever since she found out Kylar's true nature that anything would happen, despite the feelings that they had, or at least thought they had for each other.

He thought to say something for a second, but changed his mind. Words would ruin this. Words ruined everything.

His hand moved slightly, form her chin to her hair, lightly brushing through locks of honey. He could have melted right there into the silky feel of her hair. Perfection. That's what this young woman – no, she couldn't be called a woman, not yet – showed in every part of her. The hair, chocolate eyes, flawless features. Curves of the most pleasing nature, a height and build to make any of Momma K's girls jealous. A loving personality that made her so likeable. Scars that showed the hardships that she faced, yet pushed through, showing her strength. Wasn't she the perfect woman? Kylar didn't deserve this. But life for him was about getting what you wanted, not deserved.

He smoothly moved closer, until the two could hear each others' breathing perfectly. He could tell what she wanted. It was the same as him. He could also sense the worry, the fright, excitement – everything that he was feeling, too.

He glanced at her lips. Shapely, pink, innocent. Slightly open. Kylar licked his own lips.

The next few second seemed so much longer than that. It seemed to be slow motion. Elene could feel her stomach, then her chest fluttering as she felt his moist lips on her own soft ones. They moved slowly, carefully, as if each were worried about doing it wrong. Kylar opened his a little wider, putting more pressure on her bottom lip, and then slowly moving faster. As he gained rhythm, his left hand moved back up to her cheek, then cupping her chin again. He felt his body come alive – in more ways than one, and lightly bit her lip as he kissed her. Elene was surprised by this – in all of her daydreams about kissing lords and barons and handsome soldiers, she hadn't really thought about teeth being involved – the girls never mentioned that when gossiping. It was surprisingly nice, though. Her right hand awkwardly held the boy's shoulder, as she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be doing right now. She did surpress a shudder though, as she felt his right hand move slightly; it was still closer to her knee than not, but as he gained more of a hold on her to make the kissing more comfortable, his hand touched the inner part of her thigh, sending a sensation that she'd never felt all the way through her.

She was scared. She was enjoying it, but this was all so new for her. New actions, new sensations. And what if she did something wrong? Show herself up in front of Kylar? She was more than happy to let him take the lead right now, but what if he expected her to at some point?

Feeling a slightly movement of the ex-servant girl's leg, Kylar realised that he must be making her feel quite like he did right now. Which, he thought, must be a good thing. Lightly, with his finger tips, as she was such a delicate girl and he couldn't think to handle her any other way, he moved them further upwards by another few centimetres, still closer to the inside of her thighs. This time, he felt the shudder quite clearly, and her cheeks flushed fully. He couldn't see it, but he felt the slight awkwardness as she fell out of time with the kiss a little. Smiling slightly, he pushed her mouth a bit more open, careful not to over do it. The feel of her breath mixing with his own just made him more confident, and he slowly pushed his tongue through the gap. Not very far at first, especially as he barely knew what he was doing. He did know what he wanted to do, however. His tongue lightly brushed against hers, and he felt a slight tightening of her limbs. He didn't want to push Elene too far, but surely she'd get a bit more inviting when she got more used to it. It didn't take long, either. She nervously returned the touch, still from the comfort of her own mouth. She was slow to gain confidence. Kylar was still making the moves, and she felt alright following him now, as the kiss got deeper, more intense. His hand moved off her leg slightly, just to move towards her chest. After hesitating slightly, he – extremely lightly - placed his cupped fingers around her breast, then moving on to his whole hand. Elene opened an eye, before quickly closing it again. She was surprised again, but then reminded her that this was what to expect. Kylar's hand pressed softly, taking in the softness he could feel through her loose shirt. With the back of his index finger, he moved until he found an even softer part of her chest. She gasped slightly at the touch, biting her lip as she did. He broke the kiss, and, as slowly as the rest of his actions, glanced back from her lips to her eyes.

Wide with innocence, she blushed once more, holding onto his gaze. She wasn't sure what else to do, so she watched him, allowing to make the next move, again. Without removing his own stare, he moved towards the bottom of her shirt, untucking it from the skirt that she was wearing. Her lips parted, as if to say something, but no sound came out. He took this as permission, and lifted just the bottom part slowly. The girl's breathing was faster now. Kylar was getting nervous. He continued to lift it, reveal the top of her hips, the perfect incline of her waist. The lower part of her ribcage, and then the shadow below her chest. Slower still, he raised her shirt, revealing breasts more perfect than he could have hoped for. He was quicker now to release Elene from her top. In fact, he wanted to remove everything she was wearing, but he thought it better to move slow. His hands brushed over both of his prizes, each fitting perfectly in his hands, and he marvelled at how soft her skin was. He lightly began to massage them, taking in every inch of how they felt. Her head tilted backwards as her eyes shut and a soft moan escaped.

Kylar licked his lips as his gaze brushed over the both of them again. They looked positively delectable. They had to be. Briefly watching her face, Kylar's face lowered down to bosom level. There, he lightly took her right nipple between his lips, giving it a tender kiss. A gasp. He slowly pulled his lips up to the tip of it, and brushed over it lightly with his tongue. He could feel her begin to shake now. His tongue traced around the edges of it, moving slowly inwards, before kissing it again. Elene was now watching him through her half closed eyes, her breathing very audible now.

He could tell that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

He returned the hand from earlier to her leg, and began to trace circles. She bit her lip to stop another gasp from escaping. Again, he moved his fingertips, higher up this time. They were now below her skirt. There wasn't much more room for them to move as she was. So, face trained on hers, in case she wanted him to stop, Kylar used his free hand to slowly inch up her skirt, pushing it above his hand, and closer to the base of her hips. He averted his gaze for a second in modesty, as he could almost see her underwear, and then brought it back. There was no need to be acting childish now. His hand moved up some more. She seemed to be digging into her lip quite hard now.

He let his index finger lead the way, as he got an inch away from his goal. He was beginning to feel much more nervous – or was it excited? He brushed against the soft material containing the antidote to his innocence. He ran them along the centre first, hesitant to go past the barrier.

Elene whimpered quietly, and he glanced up again. Her cheeks were even rosier than before, her face showing anticipation.

He moved his fingers up and down again, listening to her breathing. He took the increase in speed as a good sign, and moved them slightly to the left. He was just outside the edged of the material now. His wetboy instincts kicked in, thinking how, with the deftness he possessed, he could have removed this within the space of a second, and laughed inwardly. This wasn't a case of just getting to his target. There was no rushing needed here, and he wasn't sure if he'd be too comfortable with it anyway. He hooked one finger under, and moved it out of the way slightly. He then moved another across, very slowly, until he blushed.

To be honest, Kylar hadn't expected quite so much warmth. It almost startled him. He carried on anyway, moving it down the length of everything that didn't just feel like normal skin. Another gasp came, and Elene shifted slightly. Kylar moved his finger to the top again, where her breathing had been the quickest, and slowly rubbed up and down. Another moan. He quickened the pace, and could feel her body moving with him. Wanting to explore still, he moved his fingers back down to where they got extremely more moist and warm. Searching gently, he could feel her entrance. Another glance was given before he pushed down, feeling his finger sinking in. Her legs shivered. He retracted slightly, and then pushed back in. This continued, and he gained pace for a little while. Her gasps were in time with his movement, and she seemed to be enjoying it. So was he, to be honest. She had to grab onto Kylar at one point, the sensation was so much. Her hand lay high on his leg, except it wasn't his leg.  
He began to slow, and then stopped. Elene was touching... him. He didn't know if it was on purpose, but he wanted it to be. He began to unbuckle the belt he was wearing and Elene's eyes widened slightly. He unbuttoned and slowly moved to his underwear, stopping to glance up at her. She knew what he was asking.

With a small nod from her, he moved them slightly and released himself. Her gaze was almost fearful; he just took it as nervousness. No one moved for a few seconds; he assumed that she wasn't quite sure what to do. Holding her hand, he brought it to rest on Little Kylar. She bit her lip again. Hand on top of hers, he guided it up and down his shaft, slowly at first. Her hand was shaking at first, but slowly began to stop the more he moved it. He gained a slight bit of pace, and then let go. She carried on for a minute or two, the blush so much more pronounced now. She looked beautiful. But she stopped, the nervousness or awkwardness or whatever it was getting too much, and Kylar gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned in, kissing her, hands on both of her hips to hold her steady, to comfort her a little. The kiss was shorter than last time, and ended in Kylar removing his top. The couple looked at each other, know what they intended to happen. He pulled down her rolled up skirt, before throwing it onto the bedroom floor. He stood up for a minute to push his trousers all the way off, and pushed Elene gently down onto the bed in a laying position. He lay next to her for a second and they shared another tender kiss. Seeing her there, bare chest and just one piece of material each stopping them – well, he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist for.  
He moved so that he had his knees in between both of hers, pushing them out slightly. He propped himself up as he continued the kiss. With each move in the kiss, his hips moved in time, gently at first. But then he upped the pace a little.

Mentally, Elene went crazy. She could feel it. Him. In between her legs. They weren't naked, but she could feel his... pushing up against her... she blushed, as she couldn't even bring herself to think the words.

She could feel herself now, almost beginning to ache. This, this teasing – it was all too much. She wanted him. Badly.

Of course, Kylar did too. The underwear, on both of them, was frustrating him. He saw no reason why they should put it off, so he worked on quickly removing his only item of clothing. He then got back into position, and moved down at a slow pace. He placed another kiss at both of her beasts, her belly button, and down to the top of her under wear. He tugged lightly at either side, giving her a nod that she returned. Slowly, so very slowly, he inched them down, bending her knees to make it easier to get off. Finally he did, and he looked her up and down before moving again. She was more perfect than he'd ever dreamed.

He was in place again, but this time he didn't move. He let her get comfortable as they kissed, and then slowly placed himself between her legs. He moved gently as they kissed, letting it push up against her, but not enter. Remembering how he was getting her breathing up earlier, he took himself and slightly rubbed the more sensitive part of her with him. This gained a moan from the both of them, and he stopped just to widen her legs a little bit more. Kissing her again, and then positioning himself, he very, very slowly moved in. She whimpered, slightly different from earlier.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. In his, well, enjoyment, he had almost forgotten that this was her first time.

Elene nodded, pursing her lips. He continued, and once his whole length was in her, he gained speed. Each thrust was fairly powerful – Kylar had a decent amount of strength as he had to in his profession, and of course he had plenty of speed. He just wasn't sure how much of it to employ right now. But as he got into it, he increased both, his breathing just as heavy as hers. Her small hands were grabbing onto the sheets either side of them as she struggled not to move too much from the effort he was putting into her.

Kylar had stamina.

Elene was enjoying it, after a while – the pain had subsided, and the aching had stopped. Many more moans came, mixed in from the both of them. As Kylar began thrusts in even quicker succession, she began to feel a peculiar sensation that she never had before. She had no way to control her breathing now, every breathe coming out as more of a gasp. They were getting quicker, so much quicker, and waves of pleasure were flooding through her system. She was going mental, as much as Kylar seemed to be, and it soon felt like it was almost too much.

Elene let out a loader moan than earlier as her back arched violently, and her whole body felt like it was throbbing – in a good way. Kylar gasped as he felt a similar feeling, slowing down slightly before sliding out.

He rolled off onto the bed next to her, and there was silence for a little while as they breathed, very heavily, in sync.


End file.
